User blog:Crimson Claws/About me
I am a student in high school. I don’t really like school but I try, but I still get bad grades. I used to hate reading with a passion until I found Fallout Equestria. Since then I can't read enough. I read the book before I watched My Little Pony FIM. I only watched the show because I was curious about who this Ministry Mares where before the war. As I watched I started to like it more and more. I like the show but I don’t love it. I do love Fallout Equestria though. It’s the first book I ever really loved or even liked that much. I used to play x-box but now I spend most of my time reading and doing homework. I should probably study more but it’s just really hard and gives me a headache. But I do like geometry and American Government. I really hate American lit, the teachers nice but the home work sucks. Computer apps class isn’t too bad and the teacher is really nice. Weight lifting helps keep me in shape, I’m not muscular and I’m on the big side of things but I am losing weight. I like to play the computer. My favorite games are Fallout 3, Fallout New Vegas, End War, Age of Empires II, StarCraft II, World of Warcraft, and Diablo III. I get most of my games from Steam. I first played the computer when I lived in Kentucky at the age of 5. The first game I played was age of empires II and feel in love with it. It is still one of my favorite games to this day. Most days I play Fallout 3 and New Vegas. I used to have to play games on my cousins computer but I finally got a computer for myself at charismas. I like to hunt and fish, though I don’t go as much I would like to. My favorite thing to hunt is deer. Though I do hunt squirrel. Though I do fish I don’t catch much I really only do it to calm myself or when a friend or family member wants do go. I have killed 1 deer and several squirrel, and I have lost count of the amount of fish I’ve caught(probably doesn’t help that I’ve never kept track). My best friend is an a-hole when I try to get him to listen to Brony music but I got him to start reading Fallout Equestria for a few chapters and he thought that it wasn’t that bad. He gets upset really easy and doesn’t like to joke around when the joke is about him. He forgives people really easy but people really like to make him mad because they think that it’s funny. I try to help him with those people but I can’t always be with him and he also needs to learn to help himself. He’s had a hard life so I guess his anger is just a defense mechanism. My school is really going to down hill. This year there was a new principle. If didn’t really like the old principle that much but I liked him a lot more that I do our new one. He is changing so much about our school. I’m pretty good with change but this is just too much in a short time. It’s just terrible we've got new school rules, dress codes, construction. We now have to have a lock on our lockers and still only have three minutes between classes. I have yet to put my lock on because I refuse, I would be late to class otherwise. I mean come on!! I have a terrible memory so I can’t remember my combination either so that doesn’t help. It also doesn’t help that they got about the cheapest locks that they could find. They expect so much out of us. They set the bar so high and I was barely getting by with the old system. If they had spaced out all these changes over a few years I think that they would be having fewer problems than they are now. We got these tablets the other day for school and there isn’t an end to the problems that we are having/ connection to the internet problems, some won’t shut off, they key boards randomly stop working, and there is so much on it that’s blocked, it just makes life harder for everyone. Some people at my school can be really rude but most people are nice. Though the ones that are rude never know when to quit. They just keep talking and talking even if you tell them to shut up or ignore them. They make fun of you and push you to the end of your tolerance level and then keep going. i just try to ignore them until i can leave the room but it’s so hard. I’ve almost got into a couple of fights when they wouldn't leave me alone. But they left me alone after a while. i have been in one fight since I've been here. The guy punched me so I talked him and started to punch him. After that he was always left me alone and was nice to me. He was still a jerk to other people but that’s because he didn’t respect them. But he did respect me for standing up for myself. My brothers going to be married soon and i am so happy about that. The girl his marring is very beautiful and really nice. Though sometimes she can be rude and possessive, but I am still happy that he's marring her. The wedding while only be a couple days after my birthday so that sucks because now my birthday won’t be as big a deal, but I don’t really care because I am so happy for them. So my brother got married and it went great with no comlications at all. He and his new wife also moved into their house that night to so they are doing pretty good. they seem to be doing good which is good. now there going to have a kid soon and i really hope that it is a boy but i will be happy with a girl. Well there’s a little about me, I will probably add more later I add as things progress so some things on here might be not be relevant any more I know this blog is all over the place and that it just seems random but it helps vent my frustration and anger so please bear with me. This is kind of like my non privet diary. If you see any spelling errors feel free to edit it Category:Blog posts